1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a tooling apparatus for machining a blank and, more particularly, to a tooling fixture for releasably connecting an optical component to a tooling machine.
2. Discussion
Manufacturing optical components such as lenses requires milling, lapping, and polishing of a blank. At each of these stages an operator couples the optical component to a machine specifically designed to perform one of these operations. To expedite the manufacturing process, the optical component is commonly coupled to a fixture that is removably connectable to each of the machines. Commonly, the optical component is placed upon the fixture at the start of the manufacturing process and selectively connected to each of the particular tooling machines through a mechanical connection.
Traditionally, optical components have been connected to tooling fixtures through the use of adhesives or bonding agents such as lock-tight glues, ultraviolet adhesives, or molten pitch. While these products are generally adequate to prevent movement of the optical component relative to the fixture during manufacturing, their use presents disadvantages relating to the efficiency of manufacture as well as the quality of the resulting optical component. More particularly, bonding agents provide an adhesive connection that allows springing or deformation of the optical component from outside tool pressures that reduce the accuracy of the machining process and create undesirable optical surface irregularities. Further, bonding agents require relatively complex separation procedures that extend the time needed to release the component from the fixture while also tending to deform the optical component's surface during release. Complex separation procedures inhibit regular inspection during milling, lapping and polishing of the optical component while surface deformation again increases the probability of creating optical surface irregularities.